


laser

by liquidcourage



Series: In which Matt Holt flirts with half the rebel coalition [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Matt Holt is Horny on Main and Somehow It Works Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: Careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it.





	laser

“If you were a laser, you’d be set on ‘stunning’.” He says this with a completely straight face -- but still, he can’t resist the call of the fingerguns.

Rolo shakes his head. “Do you ever stop?”

“Oh, for sure!” Matt grins, and sidles up closer to Rolo unabashedly. “Usually when someone’s lips are on mine.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Rolo’s obviously not impressed with Matt’s antics, but Rolo’s just so attractive, and he’s clever, and really, how is Matt supposed to do anything _but_ flirt? Sure, he might’ve been a bit drunk the first time he flirted with Rolo, but Matt could appreciate Rolo’s physique and wit even better with alcohol removed from the equation.

“If you don’t believe me, you could just --”

And then Rolo actually does lean down, cup Matt’s chin in one of his hands and press his lips to Matt’s. Oh. Wow. This is nice. Even nicer than he’d imagined. Matt leans forward on his toes to slot their bodies together more neatly. Rolo’s body is warm and hard against his, and that’s just oh so delicious.

When Rolo pulls away, Matt’s hand rises up to his lips almost automatically as he mumbles something incoherent that even he doesn’t know what he meant it to be.

“Is that what you wanted?”

Matt can only nod.

He’s so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u realize u have big crush on the purple guy. rest in peace matt
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
